


Meant To Be

by longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Parallel Universes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Oliver wakes up to an alternate world where he isn't the Arrow and Diggle and Felicity don't know him... but he knows them and he's wondering what the hell's happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this separately from my tumblr prompt collection because those are mainly drabbles and this is so not a drabble. It has morphed into a 3,500 word monster. Regardless, please enjoy!

This was wrong; _something_ was wrong. Oliver couldn’t quite figure out why or how. It was a gut feeling, one of those heavy, relentless sensations that resided in the pit of his stomach. He turned aimlessly around Central City Bank’s rooftop, bow clutched tightly in his gloved hands.

 

A scream to his right rocked him to his very core. He knew that scream. He heard it briefly in his ear during the Undertaking. He heard it when the Count held Oliver’s very soul in his grip, two needles to her neck. He heard it when Mathis pulled her into the alley, a hand trying to smother the piercing sound. He heard it when he tended to her gun wound in the car on the way back to the foundry; her teeth sinking into his leather jacket.

 

Felicity. _His_ _Felicity_.

 

Oliver didn’t have the time to chastise himself for claiming her as such. She wasn’t his. Sure, they were _something_ ; connected to each other in ways he couldn’t explain. But he didn’t want to risk her safety. He would be lying if he said he didn’t expect the stubborn blonde to fight back, to push him to think straight.

 

But to him, he couldn’t possibly think more clearly. How could she not know that if he lost her, there would be no more Arrow and no more Oliver Queen? How could she not know that her simply being alive gives him so much strength he feels invincible? How could she not know that if she dies, so does he? How could she not know that he couldn’t lose his partner, his love, his soul, his light, his best friend and survive?

 

Oliver hopped over rooftops, running towards Felicity’s screams. He found her, like he always did and always would. But this time a man had a gun to her head, yelling demands as she tinkered with a boxlike machine.

 

Bow drawn and jaw clenched, Oliver turned towards the man.

 

“Put the gun down.” His words came out more like a growl even under the modulator and he noticed Felicity shiver.

 

The man turned to him, unfazed by the arrow pointed at his heart. “I won’t hurt her. She just needs to get the machine working for me.”

 

Oliver caught Felicity’s eye as she turned her head. Her eyes shone with tears and he closed his eyes briefly to shut out the pain before opening them once more and shooting the man a hardened glare.

 

“What is the machine?”

 

“It’s the Mirror Machine. Once Blondie here gets this working I can right my wrongs. I can finally take down all the people who failed me.”

 

Oliver took in the man before him. He was thin and worn out with dark circles under his eyes. He was sweating and his eye twitched every few seconds. This man wasn’t in his right mind and the fact that he had a gun to Felicity’s head made his blood boil.

 

He growled and she looked at him. God, she looked so scared. He wanted to wipe the tears off her face with his mouth, taste the salty water on his tongue. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, completely covering her trembling body from the outside world.

 

Her eyes widened and he soon realized why. He felt the gun nudge his shoulder. Figures the man had some type of backup. He could easily take the goon down, but that damn gun was still pointed at a certain blonde ponytail.

 

“Drop the bow and get on your knees.”

 

Oliver clenched his fists, fury in his eyes as he complied. Felicity whimpered and he locked eyes with her. He tried to convey everything in that stare. All the love and respect he felt for her. He knew Digg would get there soon; or Barry if he figured out something was wrong soon enough.

 

He, on the other hand, was probably going to die. It was funny, all the other times he nearly experienced death he was oddly okay with it. This time, as he looked his future in the eyes, the sparkling orbs shining with tears, he couldn’t think of a worse way to die.  

 

“You might as well just kill him.” The man ordered to the thug. His eyes stayed locked on hers. If he was going to die, he wanted her to be the last thing he saw.

 

She closed her eyes and smiled briefly. He furrowed his eyebrows. Only his light could find a way to smile in a time like this.

 

She looked at the machine and then back at him. She took a deep breath.

 

“I love you.” His breath hitched as she continued. “I love you so much. You have to forgive me. Please please forgive me.”

 

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but her next words came out so quickly he had a hard time keeping up. “Tell me what happened. I believed in your crazy life before and I think I could do it again. Maybe you can find your way back to me. I love you.” She quickly turned her torso and pressed the button on the machine.

 

His vision began to tunnel slowly. “Felicity? What did you do?” His words were slurred and he had a hard time thinking.

 

The man behind her yelled in anger and he felt panic claw at his chest but he couldn’t move.

 

“FELICITY!” He roared as his sight completely disappeared. At least he thought it did. He wasn’t sure anymore.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Oliver jolted awake in his bed, body slick with sweat. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and sighed. These dreams weren’t uncommon these days. Every time he closed his eyes, Felicity was taken from him in a new way.

 

He turned on the bedside lamp and froze. He was in his bedroom in the mansion. Everything looked normal, sure. Only problem was he hadn’t been living in the mansion for months now. Not after his mother’s death.

 

The door swung open and Oliver’s muscles tensed, ready for a fight. Thea walked in with her purse in hand.   
  


“Hey Ollie. I’m off to Roy’s for lunch.” She paused and looked him over warily. “Are you okay?”

 

He slowly got out of the bed. “Speedy, why are we here?”

 

“We live here, Ollie.” She walked over to him quickly. “Are you feeling okay?” She felt his forehead and dropped her hand when she deemed him healthy. “Did you get into my drug stash again?”

 

Oliver winced. “You’re still doing drugs? Thea I thought we were past this.”

 

She sneered at him and turned towards the door. “Drop the act. You don’t give a shit about me so don’t pretend like you do now.” She slammed the door behind her.

 

He ran his hands over his face. Turning towards the mirror in his room, he stared at his reflection and the scars that marred his body. At least some things were the same.

 

He tried not to freak out as he got changed and headed into the kitchen. He needed a cup of coffee to clear his mind. He put a dash of sugar in the steaming mug. He usually drank it black but one day Felicity convinced him to try some sweetness. And he couldn’t deny her anything.

 

_Felicity._

 

His mind raced. He needed to see her. He needed her to make this right.

 

He left his mug on the counter and ran out the door. A sleek black car idled in the driveway.

 

The driver’s side door opened and Diggle stepped out.

 

Oliver sighed in relief. “Oh, thank God Digg. I have no idea what is going on but we need to see Felicity.”

 

Diggle opened the back door for him. “Good morning, Mr. Queen. What is Felicity’s address?”

 

Oliver laughed. “Come on, Digg. Just take me to her.”

 

He noticed the man look at him warily and his smile dropped. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

 

Diggle closed the door and walked to the other side, sliding in behind the wheel. “Sir, with all due respect, I do not have the patience to deal with your strung out ass this morning. Again I’ll ask: Where to?”

 

Panic bubbled in his chest. He woke up in his old home. Thea was acting oddly. Diggle was acting like he was just his bodyguard and nothing else. Realization hit him so hard in the face he jerked back.

 

That wasn’t a dream. Earlier, with Felicity on the rooftops and that damn machine, that was all real. Felicity sent him to a parallel universe. She saved his life. Again.

 

“Queen Consolidated. Now.” He barked.

 

Diggle nodded and muttered, “Buckle up, Mr. Queen” before driving away from the mansion.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Oliver ran down to the IT department, ignoring the random people in business suits greeting him with fake smiles and nervous eyes.

 

He pushed her office door open and he winced when she jumped in her chair.

 

“Don’t you knock?”

 

Oliver smiled anxiously and took a step inside, closing the door behind him. She was wearing that dress he loved, the short dark blue one with the open back. The last time she wore it she stomped out of the foundry after their fight about Barry.

 

“Please tell me you know who I am, Felicity.” He fought the urge to fall to his knees and pray.

 

She needed to remember.

 

“I know who you are.” He visibly relaxed and breathed a heavy sigh. “You’re Mr. Queen.”

 

The words that once brought a smile to his face now completely crashed his entire world.

 

Her words made sense now.

 

_Tell me what happened. I believed in your crazy life before and I think I could do it again. Maybe you can find your way back to me._

 

He knew what he had to do.

 

Pulling out the chair across from her, he sat down and began.

 

→ → ← ←

 

“I did what? You were...wait what?” Felicity sputtered. This was too much information given to her way too quickly. She was a genius and she always prided herself on that, but this was just too weird for her to comprehend. She still couldn’t fathom why Oliver Queen, billionaire wild child, was sitting in front of her desk, his blue eyes filled with fear.

 

“Please believe me.” His right leg bobbed nervously and she focused on it as she gathered her thoughts.

 

She laughed at the absurdity of the situation. “You actually want me to believe that you are a bow-wielding vigilante and I’m your hacker sidekick who sent you to a parallel universe using a super wacked out machine? Seriously?”

 

This was insane. _He_ was insane. But his face was so serious and he looked at her in a way she couldn’t describe. He saw right through her and it chilled her down to her very bones.

 

She shook her head. “Okay hold on. So why was the guy after us?”

 

He ran his hand over his chin and Felicity took note of the stubble that lined his defined jaw. Crazy or not, this man was beautiful.

 

“He was after the machine. We were in Central City to help our friends catch a thief who stole items from Star Labs, including said wacked out machine.”

 

She blushed and bit her lip. Her brow furrowed as his darkened eyes stared at her lips.

 

“Mr. Queen?”

 

His eyes snapped up to hers. “For the last time, Felicity, call me Oliver. Please.”

 

“Right, sorry. _Oliver_ , why would I send you to a parallel universe in the first place?”

 

He seemed to struggle for a bit. While waiting for his answer, she wondered what would possess her to send him to a parallel universe. Was it an accident? That seemed pretty in character for her.   
  


Oliver cleared his throat and looked up at the ceiling before settling his eyes on hers. “For the record, you are the bravest woman I know. You sent me away because I was about to be killed...and you love me.”

 

Oh. Well that was a pretty good reason, she supposed.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Felicity made a random excuse to go to the bathroom. That was almost 10 minutes ago. Oliver sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair with his head in his hands.

 

She didn’t remember him and the very fact that she had no idea about all they had been through nearly made him drop to the floor.

 

Oliver thought about all the times Felicity patched him up or made him laugh. All the times she coaxed him back from the ledge. He was a shell of himself without her and the only way to find his way back to _his_ Felicity was to stay strong and fight like she always encouraged him to do.

 

So Oliver wiped away the few tears that slipped down his cheeks due to the gaping hole in his chest and waited for her to return.

 

→ → ← ←

  
After a few minutes of freaking out in the bathroom, Felicity walked back into her office. She felt his eyes on her body as she sat back down. She crossed her arms and leaned on the desk.

 

“Okay, so I say we travel to Central City and talk to our ‘friends’. Maybe they would have a solution?”

 

Oliver looked at her hopefully. “Really?”

 

She smiled. “Yes, really. I don’t know why but I feel like I can trust you. And I don’t do that easily, though I’m sure you already know that.”

 

He looked at her. “I know everything about you.”

 

“I guess that means you love me too? I mean not _me_ me. I meant ‘Parallel Universe Felicity’, obviously. Not that I’m saying you can’t love me since we just met. Well technically not but-”

 

“Felicity.” He smiled reverently and she shut her mouth.

 

“Right. You are also probably very familiar with my babbles. I just want to apologize on behalf of all parallel versions of me out there.”

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s one of my favorite things about you.”

 

She blushed and turned to grab her tablet and bag. “If we leave now we can catch the two o’clock train to Central City. Is that okay?”

 

He smiled and stood up. “That’s perfect.”

 

→ → ← ←  

 

“That. Is. Awesome.” Cisco stood in front of them in complete amazement.

 

Oliver huffed in frustration. “Cisco this is not the time. We need your help.”

 

Cisco shook his head. “I’m sorry but...wow. I never thought the Mirror Machine could actually work. And to have you standing here, knowing who I am, it’s just...wow.”

 

Felicity touched his arm softly and Cisco looked at her. “Can you send him back or not?”

 

Caitlin stepped into the room. “It’s more complicated than that. The Mirror Machine is only a prototype. We haven’t been able to get it to work.”

 

Oliver shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. At this rate he would never find his way back.

 

“I can make it work.”

 

Oliver whipped his head towards Felicity. She shrugged.

 

“I clearly made it work in an alternate universe so I can probably figure it out now, right?”

 

Cisco nodded eagerly and pushed the machine towards her.

 

“Better start working.”

 

Felicity looked at the boxlike structure and shrugged her jacket off before grabbing a few tools and getting to work.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Three days later, Felicity pumped her fist in the air and yelled, “Got it!” She smiled lightly at Oliver’s smirk.

 

He leaned over her shoulder to look at the machine. “You really fixed it?”

 

“Yupp.” She frowned slightly. She had known Oliver for no longer than 72 hours at this point but the thought of him leaving crushed her. She felt this odd connection towards him that she couldn’t explain.

 

Oliver noticed her expression and quietly walked over to shake Cisco and Caitlin’s hands, thanking them for their help and asking for some privacy.

 

He approached her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey.” She turned around, tears in her eyes.

 

She swallowed over the lump in her throat. “I know this will probably sound crazy but...I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

He pulled her into his arms like he always wanted to do. She sobbed quietly in his chest.

 

He put his lips to her forehead and whispered, “You and me were meant to be together. There is no universe out there where we will not end up together. Oliver Queen was always meant to be with Felicity Smoak. Give it time, I’ll come to you eventually, I can feel it.”

 

She looked up at him. “Promise me?”

 

He kissed her cheek. “I promise.”

 

She squeezed him tightly and pulled back. She turned towards the machine.

 

“I can already see why I love you so much.” With that, she pressed the button.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Oliver woke up on the hard concrete rooftop with a gasp. His vision blurred and his body felt heavy. He rubbed his eyes fiercely as his vision returned to normal. Standing up, he grabbed his bow and looked around.

 

He noticed the red stained concrete where Felicity knelt before. No no no. This wasn’t happening. Felicity was okay. She had to be.

 

→ → ← ←

 

On the train ride home to Starling City he tried calling her but there was no answer. He tried at least 30 times in the span of ten minutes but got nothing.

 

The first place he looked once he got back was her apartment. It was empty.

 

Next he checked the foundry. She had to be there, right? Except she wasn’t.

 

Last place he checked was Queen Consolidated, but her office was dark.

 

His heart pounded in his chest. He feared she was in the hospital. Or worse. He shook his head of morbid thoughts. No, he refused to think that way. Felicity Smoak was alive; he could feel it.

 

Pulling out his cellphone, he called Diggle.

 

It rang once before it was picked up. “Oliver!?”

 

“Hey Digg.”

 

Diggle swore and then laughed in relief. “Jesus Oliver are you alright? You have no idea how worried we have been, man. What happened? Where are you?”

 

Oliver sighed. “I’m fine. It’s a long story that I’ll explain later.” He sucked in a painful breath. “Is Felicity okay? Is she…”

 

Diggle cut in. “She’s fine. Barry got there in time to disarm the men but he was nicked by a bullet. He just need a few stitches.”

 

He released a long breath. She was alive. He knew it.

 

“Where is she?”

 

Diggle cleared his throat. “Uh...she is at your apartment, actually.”

 

Oliver furrowed his brow. His apartment? Why would she be there? He bid farewell to Diggle and headed to his girl.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Oliver walked through the front door and was immediately attacked by a body clinging to his.

 

“Speedy?” He hugged her back tightly until she pulled away.

 

“I’m so glad you’re alive! Felicity told me what happened. I’ve been so worried.”

 

Oliver smiled reassuringly and squeezed her arm. “I’m back now. Everything will be okay.”

 

Thea wiped a tear from her face. “Felicity is upstairs in your bedroom...She hasn’t left it since she sent you away.”

 

He nodded tersely and walked up the stairs of the loft.

 

Nudging the door to his bedroom open, he tiptoed through. The sight before him rocked him to his core.

 

Felicity lay huddled under the covers of his bed, wearing one of his sweatshirts. Her head was buried into his pillow and she was screaming into it; sobbing out his name. Oliver quickly dropped his bow and removed his leathers, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and his boxer briefs.

 

He slid in next to her and scooped her up in his arms, bringing her shaking body onto his.

 

She looked up and sobbed. “Oliver?”

 

He did what he always dreamed of doing and brushed his lips over her tear-stricken face. He kissed away all the pain and sadness until she relaxed in his arms with a sigh.

 

“Shh...I’m home, Felicity. I’m home.”

 

She ran her arms over his chest and played with the collar of his shirt. “I’m so sorry for doing that. I didn’t know if Barry would get there in time and I couldn’t let you die. I wouldn’t let it happen.”

 

He sighed. This was where he was meant to be, her body in his arms. “Felicity, you saved my life.” He leaned his head down and brushed his lips over hers. “I love you.”

 

That night Oliver kissed away all her worries and all the pain she had experienced the past few days.

 

And as he pushed into her for the first time, hearing her small gasps of pleasure reverberate off the walls, he finally understood.

 

Felicity Smoak was and always will be his home.

 

→ → ← ←

 

Back in the alternate universe, Felicity sat in her desk chair once again, typing away on her tablet.

 

“Felicity Smoak?”

 

She looked up at the familiar man in front of her.

 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

 

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com! <3 xoxox


End file.
